English National Machi Team
The English National Machi team is the national Machi team that represent England in the International Machi World Cup. They have only won the International Machi World Cup twice however they have got to the semi-finals on numerous occassions. Their playing robes are red and white-representing the colours of the English flag. Their stadium follows the same colour scheme and is frequently used throughout the European Machi League. History 1480 Teams formation. They finish 6th in the world cup. Nathanael Strike is the first captain. 1650 England finish 6th, their best result since their formation. 1697 England finish 3rd, their best result since the teams formation. 1700 They finish 5th. Bart Nicklen is captain. 1842 Team finishes 31st, their worst result since the teams formation. They loose by 400 points to Russia in the first round. Their captain, Anne Careline is blamed for her shocking saves as the teams keeper. 1903 Team wins the International Machi World Cup for the very first time when they beat Portrugal. Kieran Stanley is their captain and Sighter, he captures the flag seventy eight times, scoring 780 points and breaking the world Machi record. He is awarded "1903's Best Machi Player" and later "Sportsman of the decade". 1904 England finishes 3rd. Former captain Kieran Stanley is only able to play for half of the world cup due to a broken leg. Portrugal win the cup. 1905 Kieran Stanley is captain again and England win for the second time, after they slaughtered Portrugal in a 40 minute match (Portrugal forfeited due to the English teams embarassing lead). 1910 Portrugal win the International Machi World Cup for the fifth year running. 2000 England finish seventh after they loose to Russia. 2008 England finish 4th. 2009 Team finishes 2nd, thanks to new captain Lily Snow. 2010 Competition canceled due to violent diturbances from the demititans. 2011 For the fourth year running, Canada win the International Machi World Cup. Mark Downton is captain. Facts: *Alex Lovato 's favourite international Machi team *The first team to hire a satyr to play at a professional level *Considered to be one of the top 6 best International teams *Included one of the best Sighters of their time- Kieran Stanley *Broke a world Machi record- "Most amount of points scored in a single match" *Estimated to win in 2013 *The only national team in the word to master the Birmingham Backfoot tactic Tactics The English National Machi team are very strategic and organised with the tactics they use to win a game. They plan precisely before every match and take into account their opponents advantages and weaknesses. In most of their games they use the Hawk Attack Formation, Extended Hawk Attack Formation and Demidov Knockout but in all of their games they use their special move called the Birmingham Backfoot (invented by the English regional team-Birmingham Bullies). The Tripper stays stationary until the opposing teams Sighter is in line with them, he then thrusts his foot backwards into the jaw/head/chest of the opposing Sighter. This is sometimes classed as an illegal tackle. Known Players Captains: *Nathanael Strike *Bart Nicklen *Anne Careline *Kieran Stanley *Mark Downton *Lily Snow Sighters: *Bart Nicklen *Kieran Stanley *Miles Grottinarma *Lily Snow Guiders: *Mark Downton *Lucy Crossley *Nicki Davota *Leo McGraph Trippers: *Nathanael Strike *Amilia Haywood *Benjamin Right *Georgia Butch *Neil Sheppard Blockers: *William Capulet *Sonny Workman *Cyrus Bromley